Super Secret
by SportyRedBeemer
Summary: Kevin and gwen are going steady, but then at an Auto Show, Kevin meets Piper. Gwen becomes jealous when she learns that the two of them had chemistry. And Kevin becomes shocked when Piper reveals a life long secret... K/P K/G
1. New Cars Old Faces

**Hi guys. My little brother got me obsessed with Ben 10 Alien Force, so I'm giving this a go. Sorry if it sucks, but im better at Twilight.**

**Summary: Kevin and gwen are going steady, but then at an Auto Show, Kevin meets Grace. Gwen becomes jealous when she learns that the two of them had chemistry. And Kevin becomes shocked when Grace reveals a life long secret...**

Kevin POV

Cars! Im surrounded by cars! We pulled up to the auto show and I admired the view. Camaros, Audis, Lambourghinis... It was pure

paradise. Gwen wanted to go to the mall with Julie, and Ben wanted to watch the new Sumo Wrestlers Smack Down, but since I

was driving, I got to pick where we were going.

"Can you look at some cars so we can leave?" Gwen groaned. I had been dating Gwen for about a month now, and I was happy.

She made me happy.

"I'm with Gwen." Tennyson came beside me.

"Fine. I just wanna see the new Camaro." I pushed through the crowd, and I saw a black shiny Mustang on display, and I saw a

Brunette polishing the hood. I didn't wanna look too long 'cause Gwen's elbows hurt when they ended up in your ribs. I turned and

couldn't belive my eyes.

"Mr Dwayne?" No way!

"Kevin? Is that you? Good god. It's been years. Where ya been?" Mr Dwayne was an old friend. He used to bail me out with the

plumbers when I used to get busted.

"You two know eachother?" Gwen asked.

"Mr Dwayne used to help me out of some tight spots when I was a kid." I explained. Then, something reminded me, if Mr Dwayne

was here, then...

"How's Piper been?" I didn't miss how Gwen narrowed her eyes at the mention of another girls name.

"Why ask me when you can ask her." Mr Dwanye laughed.

I gulped. "She's here?" I was busted.

"Oh I'm here allright." A very familliar voice said behind me...


	2. Mansion And Morningstar

Kevin POV

I turned very slowly. Gwen was glaring at the person behind me and Ben looked wary.

"Ha ha. Hi Piper." I scratched my head nervously. It was the same girl, but she looked different. Her hair wasn't the brown I remembered, and neither were her eyes. Instead of the deep brown I knew, they were icy blue. And her hair was gold blonde.

"Hello Kevin." She was glaring daggers at me. "Ben?" She looked at him.

"Piper? Is that you?" Ben walked forward and wrapped her in a hug. Lucky.

"And you are?" Gwen stood in front of me and sized up Piper.

"Well, well, well. I see your womanising ways aren't over Kevin." Piper laughed.

"What are you taking about?" Gwen snapped.

"What I'm taking about Darling, is that you're not the first girl who fell for the charm that is Kevin Levin. He certainly swept me off my feet." Piper said.

"Is that true Kevin?" Gwen turned to face me.

"Don't bother asking Honey. He's a liar. He won't admit it." Piper spun around and ran towards the mustang.

"Piper!" Mr Dwayne yelled. I saw Piper start the engine and it roared to life. It backed out and sped down the road.

"Aren't you going after her?" Mr Dwayne said.

"No. He's not." Gwen answered for me.

"Well maybe that's why she's mad." Mr Dwayne frowned.

"What do you mean?" Gwen was full of rage now.

"You see sweetie, Piper and Kevin had chemistry. Very good chemistry. Then, when he disappeared… well, I'll let Piper tell you." Mr Dwayne smiled. "If you change your mind about finding her, she'll be at the Mansion." Mr Dwayne walked away.

"So. What happened between you and Piper?" Gwen folded her arms.

"It's in the past. Nothing is gonna happen again. We were just kids." I defended. But in my mind, I couldn't deny the butterflies in my stomach that showed up when I saw her again.

"I'm goin' after her." I decided.

"What?" Gwen looked shocked. "How do you know she's not gonna kick your butt?"

"What you mean?" I asked.

"My mana was picking up some really strange and _familiar_ energy. And it was coming from Piper. Something isn't right about her." Gwen said.

"You're over reacting. Piper's harmless." I said.

"Well maybe you should ask her. Let's go." Gwen waved for me and Tennyson to follow her. She got in the passengers side and I drove out towards the city.

*

We were pulling up to Dwayne Manor, and I saw the Mustang outside. The house hadn't changed, there were still flowers that formed a ring, but now, there was a fountain.

"Wow. I'll give her one thing, she's got style." Gwen said.

"You took crime, when you could've had this?" Ben looked surprised.

"It's complicated." I got out the car. "You stay here. I'll see if I can't talk things over with Piper."

I walked up the path and knocked on the huge double doors.

"Yes?" Well. They still had the same Butler.

"Hey Richard. Is Piper here?" I asked.

"Miss Dwayne is in here room." Richard waved down the hall.

"Thanks." I walked to the spiral staircase…

Gwen POV

"So what did you feel from Piper?" Ben asked me.

"I don't know. It was really familiar. Like I'd felt it before."  
"Okay. Meaning?"

"Something is really weird about Piper, and-… oh my gosh."

"What's wrong?"

"Piper's energy. No wonder it felt familiar. Come on. We gotta tell Kevin!" I grabbed bens arm and we ran towards the mansion.

"Why are you so panicked?" Ben said.

"I'll tell you when I tell Kevin."

Kevin POV

The staircase seemed to go on forever. It felt like I was never going to get to piper's room. Then, I finally reached it. Except, now her door was covered in gothic pictures. And there was a strange purple glow coming from under the door.

"Piper? You in there?" I tapped on the door. The purple glow didn't stop though. "Piper! I'm coming in." I used my shoulder to barge against the door. But Piper wasn't here.

"Piper!" I called. I tried to locate the source of the purple glow, and gasped when I saw a purple orb in a glass box. It was floating right in the centre of the box. Her room was different too. Her bedspread wasn't purple and pink like I remembered; instead it was black and white, and her posters of pop stars had been replaced with car diagrams.

"Need something?" The voice made me jump out of my skin, and I turned and saw the person I hoped I'd never see again. Mike Morningstar.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I live here." He answered.

"Come again?"

"Mr Dwayne was kind enough to give me a home after you and the Tennyson's destroyed my hideout."

"Kevin! Kevin!" Gwen came running down the hall, and froze when she saw Morningstar.

"Ah Gwendolyn Tennyson. How nice to see you. And Ben. This is a lovely surprise." I noticed Morningstar didn't have his mask anymore. And his face was normal.

"I see you're normal again." Ben grimaced.

"Yes. Mr Dwayne provides me with a very sufficient feeding source." He said smugly.

"Kevin-" Gwen started. But she was cut off.

"What's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep." Piper came out of another door on the opposite side of the corridor. "Hey. You're back." I watched shocked as Pier walked straight up to Morningstar, and kissed him full on the mouth! He got into the kiss and opened his eyes to give me a smug look. I couldn't help the painful clench in my chest when I saw them together.

"Wait. Why are you in that room and not this one?" I asked.

"Because it's not my room anymore. Moron." So she was still mad at me.

"You two know each other?" Morningstar said.

"Kevin lived here before you did. Anyway. I'm going back to sleep. It's by the bed." What was she talking about? Piper kissed his cheek and walked back to the door she came through.

"Well not that this wasn't fun, but if you'll excuse me, I'm tired." Morningstar stretched and went back into the room. Using his powers to reattach the door.

We all went back down stairs and I saw Mr Dwayne come through the door.

"Hey Kevin. Where you of to?" Mr Dwayne pulled of his boots and came up to me.

"We were leaving." I said.

"Wouldn't be much point. A storm is coming, and the roads are gonna flood. The cops are actually closing the highways. The water is gonna be deep." Mr Dwayne explained.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Gwen said.

"You can always stay here. We have more then enough rooms. And you can use the phone to explain to your parents." replied Mr Dwayne.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed, and Ben and Gwen did soon after. The two explained, well more lied, that they were staying at a friends place.

"Wonderful. Kevin, you can take your old room. Ben, you can use the third room on the left, and Gwen, the third room on the right is the one you can use. Goodnight." Mr Dwayne went into the living room, and the three of us went upstairs.

"Night guys." I yawned and went to my old room. It was exactly as I left it. The green and black velvet pillows with the green comforter were still on my bed, except the bed had clearly been made and washed. My photo graphs of me and Piper were still pinned to the tack board. And my alien tech was still sprawled across my desk. That stuff was probably outdated. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Gwen POV

My room was a light and pale red, with a silky duvet and pillows. The bed frame was iron, and metal daisies were welded on. They wrapped up like ivory, and I had to admit it was very elegant. Darn! I forget to tell Kevin about piper. Guess it'll have to wait till tomorrow…

_**Did you like it? Was it ok? Send me some reviews if you want the next chap. And the people who can guess what's wrong with Piper will get a virtual cookie!**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Secrets Are A Shock

Gwen POV

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. Sometime during the night, my balcony door had blown open, and I could hear grunts and yells from outside. I pulled on my cardigan and looked out. Outside, There was a huge open arena. Two people were fighting on the blue mats that were placed there. And a few more people were watching. I could see Pipers dad standing with a man in a plumbers suit. He was watching a girl with golden blonde hair, and it was obviously piper. She was fighting a tall muscled man. The man took a swipe at her, and Piper ducked down and kicked his feet out from under him. He landed on his back, and Piper placed a foot on his chest.

"Had enough?" She smirked. The man nodded as he panted heavily. Piper stepped back and went to walk away, when the man leapt up! He aimed for her head, but Piper had expected him. Her body flew around to deliver a full round house kick to his face. The kick sent him flying backwardds and onto the floor. He didn't get back up. He clearly wasn't dead. But I could see he'd realised he wouldn't win.

"Hmm..." I dressed quickly and ran to find ben and Kevin. I ran to Ben's room, and judging by his loud snoring, he wouldn't be awake for a while. I sighed and went to kevins room. I banged on the door, but there was no answer.

"Kevin!" I tried again. No answer. I sighed and went down stairs. I went out to the garden. A few deck chairs were soggy and a few flowerpots were flooded. Other then the reminder of the storm, it was a gorgeous day.

I looked over to Piper. She was with the plumber and her father walked past me to talk to them.

"So. What do you think?" He beemed and stroked Pipers hair.

"I think she's going to be greatly appreciated on our team. It will be an honour to have her with us." The plumber said. Piper squealed and hugged the plumber.

"Thankyouthankyouthatnkyou!" She gushed and ran into the house. As she ran past me, I felt her manna. I let it tingle along my nerves and travel in my mind.

"I knew it." I whispered.

Kevin POV

Everything was the same as I remmebered. I became exited and wondered if the garage was still there. I ran to the back and opened the thick titanium door. Woah. The garage was here, but it had been expanded. Even a few new additions had been added. A lambourghini was parked in the far corner, and I whistled at the sleek black ferrari spyder in the back.

"You like it?" A voice said. I spun around ready to face a threat, but I sighed when I saw it was only Piper.

"It's nice." I lied.

"It's nice? Come on Kevin. I know you better then that. I know you appriciate good body work when you see it." She prowled closer. "Especially, when it's a womans body." She purred in my ear. I swallowed heavily and backed into the the wall.

"You don't have that effect on me any more." I chocked.

"Oh really? I beg to differ." She went in to kiss me. I was frozen and I couldn't fight.

"UH HUM!" Gwens voice rang through the garage. Her eyebrow was raised as she glared at Piper.

"Kevin. Can I talk to you? She barked.

"Sure comming." I scurried past Piper and I saw her smirk. I left the garage and followed gwen.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No. How much do you know about Piper?" She asked.

"Alot. Why?"

"Is Piper...an alien?" Gwen asked.

"No! What would make you think that?"  
"The very first time I met Piper, at the auto show, I sensed something familliar about her. Her manna was strong. Really strong. And after I had thought about, I realised the answer was staring me right in the face. Her manna is the same as mine. Piper's an Anodite."

**...**

**Did u like it? soz that i havent updated for a while. How many of u guessed right about Piper? How many of you thought she was something else?**

**Just to clear things up: When Kevin knew piper as a kid, she was sweet and all bubbes and rainbows. Now she's 16, older, alot sexier, and VERY sadistic. Kevin said that piper was harmless, because he rermembers the Piper that he hung out with with, THIS Piper is dangerous, and will destroy anything that gets in her way...**


End file.
